oO ºSo coldº Oo
by Project Z-00
Summary: [ShonenAi] Estás frío... pero te sientes vivo... muéstrame cuan indefenso eres... muéstrame que lloras... [Songfic][KaixTakao]


Ke onda!!! Saludos!!! Bueno… este es mi primer fic de KaixTakao, es un songfic… soy principiante en este tema de KxT XD la verdad… me gusta la pareja pero odio a Kai ¬¬# con toda mi alma, es ke pobre Takao!!! ToT siempre lo ha hecho llorar!! Siempre!!! No me dejarán mentir, o si? Bueno, ke más… XD me pregunto ke dirá mi hermana si se llega a enterar de esto?? me mutilará!!! O me felicitará!! Prefiero la segunda opción XD bueno, aki van unas notas:

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade, sus personajes, sus logos y todo lo referente a éste no me pertenece… si fuese así ya habría matado a Kai n.n XD nah, si hiciera eso sus fans me matarían a mi o.o y la canción tampoco me pertenece, en este caso le pertenece a Breaking Benjamín

**Advertencia: **este fic es género Shonen-Ai, si no es de tu agrado éste género favor de abstenerte a leerlo. Gracias. No aceptaré quejas!!!!

Sin más que decir… les dejo con este songfic!!!!

_**Dedicado a mi Onee-chan: DinastyF!!! Te Quero!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Song-fic – One-shot**

**x-x**

**So cold**

**x-x**

**Autora: **_Project Z-00_

o-o-o-o-o

Ya todo había terminado, todo había sido recogido: el último duelo causó graves daños, los cuales para estas fechas habían quedado en el olvido…

Y los grandes héroes, los grandes beyluchadores terminaron sus deberes, esos grandes chicos ya se habían separado, cada quien haciendo su vida… o al menos algunos ya lo habían hecho…

**Crowded streets are cleared away**

**One by One**

**Hollow heroes separate**

**As they run**

Los dias últimamente eran muy fríos… ultimadamente nevaba y helaba…

Y entre aquellos pequeños copos y aquella gran manta de nieve se distinguía una cabellera bicolor… el dueño de aquellos cabellos miraba atentamente a los copos caer desde una de las heladas bancas del parque… se mantenía helado, estaba frío por el clima, pero era fuerte, el nunca ha sido débil ante un enemigo y menos frente a una insignificante nieve… aunque su panorama se vio interrumpido por una persona, una persona que odiaba, quizás mostraba desprecio ante el, pero lo único que hacía era negar sus sentimientos… aquella persona fue y será su mejor rival… aquella persona le estaba ofreciendo una manta…

Sus ojos carmines se sorprendieron un poco ante aquella acción pero no espero menos de aquella persona…

-oh, vamos… es que acaso no tienes frío? –preguntó desesperado porque no aceptaba su amabilidad

-no necesito tu compasión… -desvió la mirada –Kinomiya… -pronunciando esto último casi en susurro…

-hmp! Ahora resulta soy compasivo contigo, verdad? no se porque me preocupo por ti…

El moreno se giró un poco con la idea de irse y dejar que su compañero se helase en aquel parque, cosa que el ojicarmín agradeció… aunque lo siguiente le sorprendió más que la primera vez… era una escena casi perfecta, el moreno tomaba la mejilla derecha del ruso con una calidez bastante reconfortante…

-estás frío…

-…

-ahh… -se sentó a su lado –Kai… -tomó sus manos y las empezó a frotar contra las suyas para darle calor

Es que acaso su rival sentía lo mismo? Es que acaso le quería a pesar de tanto dolor? A pesar de las tantas veces que le hizo llorar? Ya no sabía que pensar, su fortaleza, su apariencia y su corazón de chico duro estaban desapareciendo… frente a el, frente a su enemigo, sólo frente a el se sentía débil… sentía que su fuerza moría y daba paso a un chico indefenso…

**You're so cold**

**Keep your hand in mine**

**Wise men wonder while**

**Strong men die**

El japonés seguía frotando sus manos contra las del ruso, e incluso depositaba pequeños besos en ellas… causando una grieta en el caparazón que el bicolor había creado desde su infancia…

-Kai…

-Ta… kao… -bajó la cabeza causando una sombra en sus ojos, no quería que Kinomiya se diera cuenta que el lloraba… no se quería mostrar débil ante el…

El peliazul sonrió ante aquel acto de su fénix… su fénix de fuego lloraba… pero temía mostrar su inseguridad… y llegó… el fénix no soportó todo aquel dolor y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del dragón… se recargó en su hombro y dejó salir sus lágrimas…

-Kai… -recargó su cabeza en la del bicolor y también derramó lágrimas

-perdóname… -esto causó algo de sorpresa en el moreno –siempre… te he hecho… derramar lágrimas… siempre ta he hecho sufrir… lo siento…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte… está bien… me has demostrado que eres indefenso… me mostraste que puedes ser alguien de corazón… me has demostrado que tienes corazón que te pueden lastimar…

-Takao…

-al menos sé, que solo conmigo te muestras débil…

**Show me how it ends it's alright****  
Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright, let's give this another try**

**If you find your family, don't you cry**

**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry**

-pero aún estás helado… -dijo en tono divertido –pero aún así… te sientes vivo… quiero sentir esa calidez… -toma su mano y la acaricia con su mejilla –una vez más…

**You're so cold, but you feel alive**

**Lay your hand on me one last time**

**Show me how it ends it's alright**

**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright, let's give this another try **  
**Show me how it ends it's alright **  
**Show me how defenseless you really are**

**Satisfied and empty inside**

**That's alright, let's give this another try  
**

-gracias… Takao…

**It's alright**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm…… ke decir…. XD lo sé, lo sé, casi nada ke ver con la canción, no es así? o bueno, yo ke sé!!! Pero hice mi esfuerzo!!! Y eso me alegra!!! Onee-chan si leíste esto dime como me quedó!!! Jejeje, bueno mis queridas lectoras y quizás uno que otro lector… déjenme su review, eso me haría muuuuuuy feliz!!! Que más, que más… pues no sé XD si tienen alguna duda o algo me lo dicen en el review o se comunican conmigo!!

P.D.: perdón por el hecho de que la letra de la canción esté algo rara, pero es ke no me deja modificarlo ToT

Se me cuidan!!! Les mando abrazos!!! Pórtense bien!!!

Ja ne!!!


End file.
